


It's Not  Funnie

by BingingBill



Category: Doug - Fandom
Genre: Absurdism, Existentialism, Other, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingingBill/pseuds/BingingBill
Summary: Doug learns an important lessonInspired by: @DougEpisodes





	It's Not  Funnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jim Jinkins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jim+Jinkins).



It was night. Doug could feel it in his bones. He got this strange feeling when he was out at night, the kind of feeling a person gets after drinking the final sip of whiskey. He liked that feeling because he was sure no one else felt that way at night. He stood adjacent to the old sycamore tree where his grandfather had hung himself. Doug wondered how a person could hang themselves without rope. He knew that if he thought about it too long there would be nothing else to think about, so he retreated back to his house. He sauntered on the gravel pathway that lead to his house. He grasped the cold doorknob and entered the silence of his house. His footsteps echoed through the hall as he creaked up the staircase. He was barely on the last step when he heard the music. Slow and muffled by the barricades of the player's door. Doug heard the music grow louder as he approached his sister's room. Judy was an artist, but nonetheless he was surprised by the time she had decided to play it. Carefully he weaned his hand onto the knob, comparing its warmth to the ice of the knob he had touched previously. He threw it open. The blast of music enticed him into its melancholy. Judy turned revealing the scarlet liquid dripping from the self inflicted slashes. "Get out this instant," she hissed. Doug complied. He raced down the hall and jumped into bed. He lay there for hours, awake. Contemplating what he had seen in Judy's bedroom. The thought had left as the feeling took over once more. Enveloped in the sweet cool darkness, it consumed him.


End file.
